Forgiving One's Self
by Koloth
Summary: Grant helps the Doctor forgive himself


On Neo Tokyo, New Earth in the twenty second century in the middle of an old battlefield stood an on police box. It was older than most living memory and was the bluest blue you'd ever seen. This police box isn't actually a police box at all, it's a time machine. A TARDIS. It stands for 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Time'. It can travel anywhere in time and space. The TARDIS had been here on this planet for some time now. Approaching the TARDIS was a young man with dark hair, blue eyes and round glasses. This man had recently met The Doctor (currently in his Sixth body) and had been traveling with him ever since. This man is Grant Markham. Grant was a computer programmer born on the planet Angora in the year 2172. Grant's only fear is that of robophobia. Whilist The Doctor battles his depression over the death of his friend Perpugilliam "Peri" Brown, Grant has been attempting to effect repairs to the ship. The TARDIS had suffered great damage during their previous adventure. Entering the TARDIS with a backpack filled with tech gear, Grant calls out:

"Doctor, I'm back!"

The Doctor looks up from the central console with a frown. There are dark circles under his eyes and he looks as though he hadn't been sleeping much if at all.

"Oh...it's just you Grant. I thought for a moment…" The Doctor paused for a moment before waving a hand and shaking his head. "No...never mind...silly me. Well let's get on with it shall we?."

The two work in a steady if not disquieting silence before Grant looks up at The Doctor. "I don't mean to pry...but what happened to her?...Your friend?"

The Doctor glances at Grant briefly and let's out a sigh. "Oh very well. Not that it's and of your business but her name was Perpugilliam Brown...she preferred to be called Peri. She traveled with me for sometime." The Doctor looked pained for a moment before: "When I was put on trial by my own people, I was plucked out from my time stream. I was on the planet Thoros Beta with Peri when I was taken. I was then forced to bear witness as my best friend's mind was overwritten by an alien mob boss of sorts before her body was killed by a warrior king in self defense."

The Doctor put his face in his hands for a moment before looking back over to Grant who looked deep in thought. After a few moments Grant looked up at The Doctor:

"What would Peri say if she saw you this way? I know it's really not my business but I think she'd want you to keep living...don't you? I mean you can't waste your life away in here. Can you?"

Suddenly (as if fate was at work here) the TARDIS kicked on and a hologram of Peri appeared. The Doctor could only look on with a mixture of surprise, grief and fear.  
The hologram of Peri revolved to face And smiled sadly.

"Doctor if you're seeing this, it means I'm either no longer traveling with because of an outside cause...or because I'm dead. No matter the reason, I don't blame you. I made the choice to travel with you...and I wouldn't have missed it for any world. Just promise me you won't be alone. Find someone else to go on adventures with...just don't forget me. Goodbye Doctor."

The Doctor smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages. A great and terrible burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He looked over at Grant, deciding what to say.

"I...am sorry for the way I've been treating you. I shouldn't have taken my anger and grief out on you. It was wrong of me and I hope you will stay in the TARDIS with me."

Grant smiles slightly, contemplating his response: "I wouldn't miss it for any world."

Suddenly the TARDIS gave an Almighty lurch and made a terrible groaning noise as Sparks and fire erupted from the TARDIS console. The Doctor and Grant were being literally thrown about the TARDIS control room.

"Doctor what's happening?!" Grant exclaimed before having the wind knocked out of him by the control console. The Doctor managed to grab hold of the TARDIS control console with great effort and shouted "The TARDIS is taking us off track...I don't know where we're going!"

Suddenly the TARDIS materialized with a great groaning noise. The Doctor and Grant hit the floor with a very loud thud. After a few moments, the two men make it back to a vertical base. The Doctor activates the view screen on the main console. Outside is a partially frozen wasteland. There are partially decomposed bodies half buried beneath the snow. The sounds of some sort of mechanical movement can be heard as well as a single terrifying word:

"EXTERMINATE!"

To Be Continued…..  
The Doctor and Grant Shall Return In "The Great Exterminator"


End file.
